Sonic on Angel Island
by Bridie Daniels
Summary: A story all about Sonic the hedgehog and his adventures on angel island...


Sonic on Angel Island

One Morning when the sky was particularly blue and the trees particularly green, Sonic was wondering the forests of Mobius, he had a half smile on his face as he sped along the path way, as he neared the exit of the forest he saw a familiar sign saying. 'Welcome to Greentown', Sonic smiled and thought 'not close now'.

Sonic entered Greentown, he liked the town, it was always so quiet, until you reached the market place…but Sonic planned to go around the market place until his stomach started growling, 'oh no, I'm starving, I wish I hadn't skipped breakfast…I suppose I will have to go into the market place now…' Sonic thought as he ran off into the bundle of stall's, he saw everything anyone could ever need in there, food drink, toys, cloths…puzzles, Sonic picked up a puzzle labeled 'Try me' and started twisting it around, "ah! I see you like the rubix cube?" asked the stall's owner, who was a Bear, "hmm, I think its busted, when I do this side and get all red, blue messes up!" said Sonic still twisting the cube, "listen boy, I can see your smart, so really this puzzle wouldn't be hard, if you didn't have the pressure, how about I let you have it…for the bargain price of thirty rings" said the bear, Sonic knew he was being swindled into buying it, but somehow he thought he had to do it, maybe to prove something, he didn't know, but he wanted the cube, so he searched his red backpack, pulled out thirty rings and handed them to the man, "you have made a wise choice young hedgehog" said the bear sending Sonic on his way…

"Oh great, I only have ten rings left, that won't get me any food here…" said Sonic to himself, "that's where your wrong, sweetheart" said a voice in Sonic's ear, as he turned around his eyes beheld a beautiful white rabbit with long drooping ears and big blue eyes, "I know who you are, you're the one that keeps Egg Man out of our way, so here if your hungry, take this fruit for free, you deserve it!" said the rabbit handing Sonic a basket filled to the rim with fresh fruit, "wow, thanks, what's your name?" asked Sonic curiously, "me, I am Snowy" said the rabbit, the a voice called out "Snowy dear, we have to go now, the market place is closing for a bit", "I'm a coming ma!" said Snowy winking at Sonic before running off to see her mum, so Sonic carried on out of town.

Half an hour later, Sonic reached a large cave, as he entered it he bit into an apple…'wow, this place is huge, I knew I was right to come and explore here' thought Sonic, he carried on getting further into the cave with each step, he remembered what his friend Tails said to him 'Sonic, some people in who were from Greentown came exploring in a cave one day, when they reached the heart of the cave they saw this girl, but they were scared of her because these five Chao were circling her and wouldn't let anyone touch her, they say that she was just sitting there, crying, then all their electrical equipment went mental and they left her...the energy that make their equipment go mad was similar to that of a chaos emerald!', so Sonic knew he had to find this girl, if she was giving off energy like that Egg Man would notice, then he would kidnap her, and probably use her energy to destroy Mobius…

As Sonic reached the heart of the heat of the cave he saw the girl, she was a red hedgehog with long red hair, she was wearing rags and five Chao were indeed circling her, "hello" said Sonic, the girl looked up and wiped her tears away, but then she started crying again, one of the Chao stopped circling her long enough the whisper something in her ear, the girl shook her head and waved the Chao away, "hi, I am Sonic, what's up?" asked Sonic, the girl just stared at him, Sonic was getting a bit miffed at the girl, why wouldn't she talk to him, he was really annoyed, "listen, there is no need to be scared, I just want to know who you are, ok?" said Sonic, "scared, I am not scared, I am annoyed" said the girl finally speaking, "who are you?" asked Sonic, "I am Kaida, have you ever heard the tale of the echidna's defeat?" said Kaida, "once, my friend Knuckles told me…but I cant really remember" said Sonic, " Once a great battle took place between the echidna and some sort of creature trying to steal the chaos emeralds, as you know, only echidna are allowed to guard the chaos emeralds, well I was the current echidnas sister, he asked me to guard the emerald for him, witch I did, very well I may add, everyone thought he entrusted 'Tikal' with the emerald guarding, they all thought she was the only one… but I guarded the emerald…until the creature killed my brother, then it came for me, but I wouldn't let it, I fought it until it died, the I turned to the chaos emerald and placed my paw upon it, I wished I could help my brother by turning into a echidna and guarding the emerald for him, but it wouldn't let me, it just telepathically communicated with me and said that it cannot allow me to look after the emeralds, and that I needed to look after Mobius instead, then it told me all about how I could run super fast, but I already knew that, and it carried on to say, that one day a mad man from another planet will come and create a hedgehog so powerful that it will hold the key to destroying the world, so I have been waiting here for five years, I was going to give up hope, until one day I felt it awaken, I took off and tried to find it a week ago, but when I couldn't I thought I had failed, so I came back here…and I have been here crying because I have failed my family and the world is going to end" said Kaida " oh, wow, that happened five years ago, I was told it happened four, and any way, what's with the Chao?" asked Sonic, "I found them along the way" said Kaida, "aren't you scared the world is going to end?" asked Kaida, "no way, because I am going to help you find this hedgehog" said Sonic, "you will, you cant! Even if I was going to allow you, you would never keep up!" said Kaida, "yeah, well I got news for you! I can run super fast too" said Sonic, "hmm, ok then" said Kida, "you said your name was Sonic…Sonic…I like it, come on then Sonic, lets go and save the world!"…

Sonic decided to take Kaida over to Amy's house to borrow some cloths, they looked the same size, "how old are you, Kaida?" asked Sonic, "fifteen, I will be sixteen in May" said Kaida, as they neared Amy's house Cream came running out shouting "Sonic's back!", "hey Cream, is Amy there?" asked Sonic, "she is and she has been worried, you shouldn't run off without telling someone and-oh?" said Cream turning to Kaida, "have you got a new girlfriend Sonic, I thought Amy was your girlfriend!" asked Cream with six year old logic, "err…no she is just a friend, I am helping her find something" said Sonic , even though he was trying not to show it, it was easy to tell he was blushing, "I like you, you are pretty, will you go out with Sonic?" Cream asked Kaida, "err-" said Kaida, but thankfully Amy came out just in time to interrupt, "SONIC, where have you been, I was so worried, I thought you had gone off and hurt yourself, I couldn't believe you went there when I came to visit, I mean honestly who goes out at six o'clock in the morning?" said Amy frowning, "well obviously you, if you came to visit me?" said Sonic, acting cool, "well, I don't think its very nice to scare people and further more-", Amy stopped, she had just spotted Kaida, she looked at her, she thought, 'she is pretty and a hedgehog, oh no!', "SO THIS IS WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN HIDING, I was worried sick about you all morning and now this, YOU WERE VISITNG SOME GIRL WHO IS OBVIOUSLY A TRAMP, LOOK AT HER CLOTHS SONIC, WHO IS SHE?" screamed Amy, Kaida frowned at Amy, sure her cloths were a bit dirty, well hers would be too if she had been wondering Mobius searching every jungle, city, cave etc…, but Kaida chose not to take offence, she simply held out her hand and said, "I am Kaida, I am Sonics friend, he found me and he is going to help me run an errand for my deceased big brother and the master emerald", "SONIC, you had to take the crazy one home with you" said Amy, " she isn't crazy, you remember the story Knuckles told us, the one about the echidna and his sister and how the monster killed the echidna?" asked Sonic, "yeah, oh no! Don't tell me she is the sister, the one that has to save the world; your not helping her find the lunatic hedgehog, are you?" asked Amy, "and the penny drops" said Kaida, "can I help save the world?" asked Cream, "NO! I am not endangering the lives of little kids" said Kaida, "why didn't you just take off like you always do, why did you bring her here, are you rubbing it in! I cant believe you would bring her here, and then even think about going off without me, I thought we were friends…but now I see it, you like her ten times more then me! WELL FINE, GO OFF WITH HER, SEE IF I CARE" said Amy trying not to cry, "well actually, I was just wondering if she could borrow some cloths?" asked Sonic…

After that, all anyone could remember was Amy, a hammer and a lot of fighting, "ouch, she sure is strong, why did she have a nervous breakdown at us…I only wanted to borrow her cloths" said Kaida, she was in Sonics house and holding an ice pack on her head, I think I will have to go and buy some better ones then" she said standing up, "you have money, why didn't you tell me, then we could of avoided a beating by Amy" said Sonic also standing, "I have three hundred and fifty rings exactly" said Kaida pulling out her pockets…

After half an hour Kaida had acquired a number of cloths and some useful exploring equipment, right now she was dressed in combat boots, combat pants and a red strapless top, "are you ready then Sonic?" asked Kaida, "Kaida…I was thinking, could I bring some friends along, it would only be three" asked Sonic, "dose that include Amy?" asked Kaida with raised eyebrows, Sonic nodded, "I guess so" said Kaida.

An hour later Sonic had told Tails about Kaida and Amy and Cream agreed to come along, (reluctantly, Kaida let her…) so they set off into the great wide world of Mobius, half way there Amy said "STOP, I cant go on, I am too tired, look its sunset, let pitch camp here!", "are you kidding, we could get twice as far if we go through the night" said Kaida, but the decision was made, camp was pitched and they all went into their tents, "OWW! There is something digging in my back" said Kaida, "what's this? a rubix cube, I love these" said Kaida, "don't bother its busted" said Sonic, "wow, that was easy" said Kaida three minuets later, showing Sonic the completed cube then mixing it up again, "what, NO, don't mix it back up!" said Sonic, "why not, don't you wanna do it yourself?" asked Kaida, "I guess so…"said Sonic falling a-sleep

The next day Sonic woke up and heard someone singing… "Follow me inside, outside, through the stratosphere the moon is shining for you knows that I adore you…" sung the singer, 'wow, whoever it is has a beautiful Voice' thought Sonic going to wake Kaida up but then he noticed she wasn't there, he got up and when out side, she was writing, maybe a song, Sonic decided to listen, "Look out down below, Sonic is on the go, cant stop this party till' we save the world, this time not alone, we've got some friend along, and as a team we can become even stronger, together we can over come all the objects, never as hard as it seems..." sung Kaida, "hmm what else…lets see…I know!" …she paused, cleared her throat, " every one can do something special, the secret is sharing your dreams!"...she stopped and put her note pad down, and then she got up and ran off, Sonic followed her…

Twenty minuets later Kaida and Sonic had entered a forest, "hello is anyone there...I am looking for a hedgehog, I don't actually know what he looks like…but he is supposed to be strong…" shouted Kaida...walking onward, she was walking and thinking…she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, she was walking up some stairs into a little temple thing and she bumped into… "THE MASTER EMERALD!" declared Kaida placing her paw on it, "Hi, remember me…good, I cant find the hedgehog, I have some friends helping me, I know he is awake…do you know" asked Kaida, the emerald telepathically told her 'no I do not, but you better find him soon, I sense rage building inside him…too much rage, he will soon let it all out…you must find him, he wont remember a thing about his past, but he hates everything…you must get him to stop…', "I will try…but its hard, I cant sense where he is near or far, and I know few people who do…" said Kaida, 'don't worry, I will send the echidna along with you, I will shrink to the size of a normal chaos emerald, so you can carry me around and keep me out of harms way…' said the emerald, just then Knuckles the echidna appeared and placed his hand on the emerald…five minuets he took his hand off and said to Kaida, "Hi I am Knuckles, I now what I must do, I will come with you", "thanks, I am Kaida" said Kaida, and then the master emerald shrunk and placed itself in Kaida's bag, then Knuckles put the other emeralds in her bag and they headed back to camp, Sonic seeing all this ran back as fast as he could…

When Kaida and Knuckles arrived everyone but Sonic was a-sleep, Sonic tried to act worried and said "where were you", but Kaida didn't answer, she was busy rummaging around in her bag, "Sonic, are you the one looking after Kaida?" said Knuckles looking down his nose at Sonic, "what if I am?" asked Sonic, "well lets put it this way...you wouldn't be able to look after a Chao, let alone a person" said Knuckles angrily, Knuckles and Sonic had been rivals ever since they met, no one knew why, maybe it was because Knuckles longed for Sonic's 'I will do what ever I want and I don't care if you agree or not' life style, or that they hated each other because people would mistake them for one an other…either way they hated each other with a passion, "will you two stop bickering, I need my beauty sleep…Knuckles, what are you doing here?" said Amy coming out of her tent, "I am looking after Kaida, unlike Sonic" said Knuckles putting his hand on Kaida's shoulder, Kaida looked at Knuckles and blushed, "Kaida, I think we should get going, you never know who might be watching us!" said Sonic, but Kaida wasn't listening, she was looking at Knuckles with awe, he was telling her about how he saved the Chaos Emeralds from the evil doctor Egg Man, "wow, he sounds bad, I sure wouldn't like to meet him on a Monday" said Kaida looking at her feet, "why not on a Monday?" asked Amy curiously, "I believe that Monday is the worst day of the week" said Kaida, " why do you believe that?" asked Sonic, now Kaida was listening to him, "I don't really know why, maybe its because the moon has an effect on people, it make them really stressed, and it means that there is five more days until the weekend…" said Kaida, everyone was quiet, they were obviously contemplating this thought, "what's going on here, are we going already?" asked Cream leaving her tent, closely followed by Tails…

"Yes, we are, clean up your stuff" said Kaida.

Half an hour later at ten o'clock everyone was packed and ready to go, "alright then, we should get going" said Sonic leading the party along, "hmm, hmm, hmm," hummed Kaida writing on her notepad, "that tune's familiar" said Sonic, everyone stopped and looked at Kaida, "well, I was singing it this morning, you probably heard it" said Kaida hiding her notepad but Knuckles grabbed it and read it aloud, "Sonic's in the lead, giving us greater speed, Tails keeps us flying high, to stay out of trouble, and KNUCKLES, by our side, makes this a safer ride…", "err…just a little song I was writing, I write songs you know…err can I have it back now?" asked Kaida taking her notepad back and walking off ahead of everyone else…

"she wrote about me?" said Sonic looking very smug, "yes very good, I am glad to see your ears are working, its your eyes I am worried about" said Amy holding her head high, "what's wrong with my eyes?" asked Sonic becoming worried, "well either they are becoming lazy or you couldn't take them off Kaida" whispered Amy so quiet that no one could hear her, "why did she write about me?" asked Tails looking confused, "and me, its weird, I have only known her a couple of hours" said Knuckles, "hee, hee, hee, as if you wouldn't notice" said Cream giggling, "notice what?" asked Sonic bewildered, "she likes you, all of you, your like her heroes, Sonic Heroes…" said Cream floating off to find Amy, "Sonic Heroes, what's that all about?" asked Sonic, "are we really her heroes?" asked Tails, "well I don't know about either of you, but I am, I was sent to help her and to save her, I am a hero" said Knuckles, " well I saved her from being in a cave for the rest of her life" said Sonic…they turned to Tails who went bright red, it suddenly occurred to him that he hadn't done a single thing to ever be a hero towards Kaida.

The next few days went by in a blur, Tails found and completed the rubix cube in a record time of 2 minuets, Amy tried to get Sonic on his own with her but found it hard because he was sticking to Kaida like glue, Kaida spent most of her time listening to Knuckle's story's and gazing at him in a sort of dazed dream way and Cream just followed behind like a good little girl…

"I don't think I will ever find him, Knuckles says he is getting stronger, he still cant determine if he is near or not though" said Kaida to Sonic one cool afternoon, "don't worry, we will find him, then kick his butt!" declared Sonic, "WHAT! We cant do that, I want to explain to him that he doesn't need to destroy the world, not kick his butt, I know I can reach him, I just have to use my feminine charm" said Kaida triumphantly, "your not lacking that, believe me" said Sonic, who was meant to be thinking this! "what do you mean by that, hang on, I see, you noticed how cool I am and now you know why!" said Kaida laughing, "don't worry I will try to keep it at bay when I am around you" said Kaida running off ahead…

"Look out down below,

Sonic is on the go,

Cant stop this party till' we save the world,

This time not alone, we've got some friends along,

And as a team we can become…even stronger,

Sonic's in the lead,

Giving us greater speed,

Tails keeps us flying high, to stay outta trouble,

And Knuckles by our side, makes this a safer ride,

We'll save the world and teach that egg man a lesson."

Sung Kaida as she zoomed off ahead of everyone…

Sonic feeling very relived that Kaida hadn't found the real reason he said she had so much feminine charm walked slowly, he was still in front of everyone (except Kaida) but he was going slower then usual…he was thinking, thinking about Kaida and Knuckles, 'she obviously likes him, its easy to tell, I wish she didn't though, I wish she paid attention to me…'.

Kaida who had completely lost sight of the others was running in the jungle, then suddenly she started to sense something, it was the supposed 'lunatic' hedgehog, the one who wants to destroy the world, she could feel he was near, she knew his name, "shadow…" she whispered then a black hedgehog jumped out of the trees and stood in front of her, "who are you?" he asked, "I am Kaida" Kaida replied, "what are you doing in this jungle, it is dangerous, how did you know my name?" asked Shadow, "I don't know, I just do, you seem angry, why?" she asked, "you wouldn't understand" said Shadow, "try me!" said Kaida, so Shadow started to explain "once a scientist from another world came to this planet, he found the chaos emeralds and tried to harness their power, then one day he found using the genetic codes of other animals he could create one super animal, but to make it live he had to use the chaos emeralds, and he did, that animal being me, but the blast that created me killed him and scattered the chaos emeralds, when I awoke I tried to live in harmony with this world and its people, but people called me inhuman and threw thing at me, so I left the island I was created on and moved here, I made some friends and they once got into a fight, I wanted to help so I used my powers against their enemies and badly injured them, my friends called me twisted and left me, alone again, I wondered the Island in search of new friends, then a mad man grabbed me and told me I would be the source of his power, but his experiments on me failed so he put me in captivity…", "you cant do this, innocent people live here, this is their home, you cant just come and decide to destroy the planet just like that! Its wrong" said Kaida starting to panic, "what about the girl who freed you, don't you want to thank her, if you destroy the planet she will be dead! Then what?" asked Kaida, "oh I have thanked her, I am saving her life, but like you she doesn't like the idea, so I had to tie her up and keep her in my domain, once the planet has been destroyed she and I will live together forever, in the peace and tranquility of my domain" said Shadow, "your crazy!" exclaimed Kaida, "oh am I?" said Shadow, "I am sorry, but you will have to go and get tied up with the girl who saved me, I cant let you go now, you might tell someone who could stop me about what I am doing, and I wouldn't like that,

Consider yourself lucky, you get to live" said Shadow picking up Kaida and running off with her, "AHHHHHH LET ME GO! SONIC, KNUCKLES…HELP!" screamed Kaida…

"KAIDA" shouted Sonic and Knuckles at the same time, no one else heard her cries for help, "Tails stay here with Cream and Amy, we have to go and save Kaida" said Sonic, "why what's wrong?" asked Tails, "we don't know but she needs our help" said Knuckles, Sonic ran off ahead of Knuckles but it didn't matter, Knuckles ran as fast as he could until Sonic stopped somewhere in the deepest part of the forest, "look Knuckles, a space ship" said Sonic pointing to a large black ship close by, just then a black and red streak zoomed by and slowed to a stop, "Kaida and the hedgehog" said Knuckles, Sonic was about to run out and grab Kaida but Knuckles held him back, "what do you think your doing, look he doesn't want to die and he is taking Kaida with him, we know he is going to destroy the world, but if we try to save Kaida now we might end up killing her!" said Knuckles, so Sonic waited until the ships doors were about to close and then Knuckles and Sonic ran in…

The ship took off and within half an hour they were in outer space Sonic and Knuckles watched Kaida carefully, "please Shadow, don't do this, you can't possibly want this, its not Mobius's fault, you cant destroy a who planet because you are angry, you will regret it later on in life…" said Kaida but Shadow wasn't listing, he threw her into a cell along with this other girl, she was a white bat who was wearing a purple bikini top, leather trousers and boots, "hi, I am Rouge, I released him over there" she said pointing to Shadow who was fiddling with the ships control system, "I am Kaida, I fond out about his little anger management problem and I was sent to stop him" said Kaida looking at the floor with tears in her eyes, "listen babe, I know your sad, but we will find a away out of here, even if it costs us our lives" said Rouge putting her hand on Kaida shoulder, "I know we will…its just that…I might never see Sonic again…" whimpered Kaida, Sonic blinked and was a bit amazed that Kaida would think of him at a time like this, "you don't mean Sonic the hedgehog, do you….blue guy, always relaxed?" asked Rouge, "yeah, do you know him?" asked Kaida, "vaguely, I know his friend, Knuckles…" said Rouge, "Sonic and Knuckles, how I miss them, they were my friends, and I know I can joke about it and say I don't really, but I do….I love Sonic…" said Kaida crying her heart out, "oh you poor girl, its ok, you WILL see him again….I know you will" said Rouge, "WHAT" shouted Shadow suddenly, "how can you love something like that, its no possible, love isn't real, its all fake, you think you love someone but the only reason you ever experience the emotion is because you force yourself, some idiot once wrote about it in a book and now everyone thinks its real...true love is never real!" said Shadow walking over to them, "IT IS SO, HOW DARE YOU SAY IT ISNT, YOU HAVE NO EMOTION TO FEEL WITH, YOU CANT, IF YOU WANT TO DESTROY A PLANET!" screamed Kaida banging on the cell bars, "ITS BECAUSE OF YOU THAT I CANT EVER SEE SONIC AGAIN"…then Kaida saw something that made her heart skip a beat, it was Sonic and Knuckles, the both gave her thumbs up and then started to try and break the ships control system, Shadow didn't notice…

"AHHH!" screamed Shadow, Kaida had somehow broken free and she was glowing, glowing gold, all the anger inside her had vanished, all because she caught that glimpse of Sonic, she was as calm as ever, "Shadow, you do have emotion, everyone has, you aren't all bad, you are misunderstood, you are scared…scared you will be put back into captivity…right?" said Kaida, "n…n…yes…" muttered Shadow, "poor thing" said Rouge walking out of the cell through the bars that Kaida broke, Shadow was on his knees before her, "I'm sorry, sorry I even thought about destroying Mobius, please forgive me…" whispered Shadow, "its ok, I am just glad you aren't bad any more, right?" asked Rouge, Shadow gave a quick nod and then stood up, "well, you can come with me and I will find you somewhere to live" said Rouge, "Aww I love a happy ending" said Kaida happily, there was a loud 'THUD, they landed on Mobius right next to Amy, Cream and Tails, everyone exited the ship, "don't worry about Shadow, I will take care of him" said Rouge whisking Shadow away, "BYE BYE SHADOW, I WILL MISS YOU" shouted Kaida, "will you?" asked Knuckles, "well, no I wont miss the fact that he tired to kill us" said Kaida giggling, "I am so glad your all safe, I was really worried" said Amy happily, "yeah, alls well that ends well" said Tails jumping in the air, "Kaida?" said Sonic standing behind her, Kaida turned to face him and was just about to say 'yes' when Sonic kissed her, right there and then, on the spot, he didn't care who was watching…when they finished Kaida said "wow…"

"hey look at this, you finished your song?" said Tails, "hey how did you get that?" asked Kaida looking at Tails who had her notepad, "sing it for us!" ordered Cream, "yeah sing it" said Amy who was still trying to get over the shock of what just happened…. "Ok" said Kaida…

"Look out down below

Sonic is on the go

Cant stop this party till' we save the world,

This time not alone, we've got some friends along

And as a team we can become, even stronger

Together we can over come all the objects,

It's never as hard as it seems

Everyone can do something special,

The secret is sharing your dreams…

We can make it if we all stick together,

We won't give up not ever,

And everything's gonna be alright

We all bring out the best things in each other,

Together we are stronger, then any one else could be on their own

So much better then alone…

Sonic's in the lead, giving us greater speed,

Tails keeps us flying high to stay outta trouble,

And Knuckles by our side, makes this a safer ride,

We'll save the world and teach that egg man a lesson

Together we can over come all the objects,

It's never as hard as it seems

Everyone can do something special,

The secret is sharing your dreams…

We can make it if we all stick together,

We won't give up not ever,

And everything's gonna be alright

we all bring out the best things in each other,

Together we are stronger, then any one else could be on their own

So much better then alone…"

The End


End file.
